


A Gift To My Friend~!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because my friend is being totally awesome and deserves a little gift, I have decided to write about my shipping OC babies!!!!</p>
<p>This is for you, Falley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift To My Friend~!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Falley), [michalearosetripp@gmail.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=michalearosetripp%40gmail.com).



> So Falley's doing a thing... She's performing a 5 minute Shakespeare Production in some thing? Shelia Winn Nationals... Yeah. Anyway though because it's totally awesome and obviously deserves some recognition, I'm writing a fic for her!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, Falley! Also there's a guide at the bottom of this fic that tells you who's who!

**Flying Races**

"Luna! Come on! Daisy said she'd time our race!" Noel called, and the redheaded girl behind him sighed in exasperation.

"Only if you guys promise to be careful. I'm not getting in trouble because of some dumb race" Daisy snapped. Luna smiled nervously, and Noel just laughed.

"Of course we'll be careful! Ready Luna?"

"Sure. Where are we racing to?" Luna asked her older brother.

"To the lake!" Noel replied, as if it was obvious. He sprouted his green dragon wings, and grinned at Daisy.

"Go on Daisy! Count down!" he said, as Luna sprouted her own white wings. Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"Three, two, one... Go!" she called. Right on cue, Noel and Luna started flapping their wings, and they took off, flying towards the lake. Daisy chased after them, muttering her countings under her breath.

But, as she chased, she couldn't help but notice that Luna's flying looked a bit... Unstable.

"Luna! Be careful!" she cried. But her warning did no good, and Luna ended up falling out of her place in the sky...

Right onto her mother, Venti.

"Venti! Are you okay?!" Luna's mom, Frey cried as she helped Luna up. Noel had heard the commotion and flew back to check on his sister.

"Luna? What happened?" he asked worriedly. Frey and Venti each examined Luna carefully, and Venti saw that her right wing was crooked.

"Luna! You shouldn't have been flying! Your wing is still sprained!" she cried. Noel gasped.

"Why didn't you say something?!" he asked, hugging his little sister. Luna whimpered as she returned the embrace.

"You were so excited to go race with me again, I thought it would be okay, just this once..." she admitted, and Noel shook his head frantically.

"No! You should have told me! I would've understood!"

"Luna, come home. We need to get some medicine on your wing" Venti said softly, taking her daughter's hand and leading her home. Noel quickly followed, and Frey allowed Daisy to come as well.

\--Two Weeks Later--

"Luna! Is your wing really better now?" Noel asked. Luna beamed and flapped them twice to show him.

"Great! Daisy, get ready to count!"

**A Protector**

Daisy sat in her Uncle Porcoline's restaurant, listening as Aymar took his music lessons from Aunt Meg... Who wasn't really her Aunt, but she said to call her that, so she just didn't question it. Uncle Porcoline wasn't her real Uncle either, but she still called him that.

Aymar only fumbled on a couple of notes, but other than that he was perfect.

Margaret praised him, and he stood up to go sit across from Daisy.

"Hi, Daisy. What's up?" he asked, since she usually didn't come over unless she was bored or needed a sparring partner.

"I should be Rachid's protector, don't you think?"

Aymar looked confused.

"Well, uh, considering you're only twelve-"

"I know my age. I mean when we're older. Rachid clearly can't take care of himself"

Aymar looked rather offended at what Daisy was insinuating.

"Daisy, I'm his cousin. I think I should protect him"

"Pretty music ain't gonna help if he gets attacked, Aymar"

Aymar glared, and looked like he was about to retort, when the restaurant doors opened. Aymar and Daisy turned and saw Rachid walking in, with Janelle and Jewel following close behind. Janelle let Jewel sit in her lap next to Daisy, and Rachid sat on her other side, his nose stuck in a book.

"Hey, Rachid. Do you want me or Daisy to protect you when we're older?"

"Unless you intend to invent a music to slay monsters, I pick Daisy"

Daisy beamed, Aymar groaned, and Jewel and Janelle laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The kids: (In order of age)
> 
> Daisy - Doug and Dylas (12 years old)  
> Rachid - Leon and Kiel (12 years old, 1 month younger than Daisy)  
> Aymar - Forte and Margaret (12 years old, 2 months younger than Daisy)  
> Noel - Frey and Venti (11 years old)  
> Janelle - Lest and Arthur (10 years old)  
> Luna - Frey and Venti (8 years old)  
> Jewel - Lest and Arthur (6 years old)


End file.
